Ghost Love
by veldygee
Summary: AU. My name is Alfred and I am dead. Unfortunately, I am trapped in my own house. With no choice, I try to accept and enjoy my afterlife as much as possible, but then she come and maybe she is the one to set me free. Genderswitch. USFem!UK
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: Ghost Love

**Pairing** : USFem!UK or America X Female!England

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia is not mine. I own the story line though X3

**Warning **: Genderbending, grammatical error, misspelled

Hello, guys =D Heavel Veldargone as the authoress here =D Pleasure to meet you all in this awesome fandom XD

This is my first Hetalia fanfiction in this website =D. Believe it or not, I made this for my english project at school (That's the reason why I made England as female in here ;D)

Title for this story is a total fail. I wanted to use 'Soul Mate' but, there is a great story in this fandom with 'Soul Mate' as the title too. So.. yeah, fail title is fail... ==a

Basically, this is the prologue

Enjoy!

* * *

It's all ended and started in 1934. I remembered that day very cleary, like it was just happened yesterday. The sun was shining clearly, the sky was really blue, typical of a what a good day would happen usually. I thought like that too. It was 4 July 1934. The day when 158 years ago, America finally freed itself from the British Empire. The day in which everyone around the United Stated of America celebrate it. That date was my birthday too.

I was really proud for having the same birthday like America's independence and I was really happy for that day... since wow! You didn't turn 17 every day! Although with the current situation of world war, it was okay for having a happy, relaxing day, right?

I remembered how my younger brother, Matthew, entering my room that day and then said 'Happy Birthday' to me with a sweet smile. I remembered how my mother kissed my forehead and smiled sweetly while saying 'happy birthday'. My father was in another state right now, but he sent me letter for my birthday and he said that he was really proud of me.

I remembered how happy am I and just like every one, I imagined how my life would be like in the future. I imagined that maybe I would have a lovely girlfriend. I imagined how I would have children of my own and how I would contribute something to my country. I imagined how life would be after the war end. I imagined many things but nothing came true.

4 July of 1934 was my birthday, but also my deathday. 4 july 1934 was the last day I was able to breath, feel the sunlight and also talked to someone. I was supposed to be part of U.S. army by the end of the month and be the hero too, but I couldn't fulfill that duty because of my I remembered the whole events of that day, the odd thing was that I couldn't remember a single thing about what cause my death. It was like my memory was cut, but only for that part.

I didn't know why I was still in the life world right after my death until now. I was like stuck in my house. My mother once told me when I was still alive that people, after their death, might still stay in the world of living human. The reason was because there was something unfinished in their life... so they would wait until they had fulfilled his purposes. I thought at first that maybe it was because I felt unfair because... why I should die?

I tried to let go the feeling, because really.. it was tiring for me staying in the living world. I couldn't eat any food. I couldn't drink. I couldn't touch anything and the worst part? I couldn't talk to anybody. I couldn't talk to my friends. I couldn't talk to my poor mother. I couldn't talk to little brother. But then after some time, I realized that although I had let it go and accept the fate, that was not the reason I was still staying here.

I realized that it was because I want to feel the experience of loving someone and the feeling of being loved. Not family love... but real love, you know? With someone you were destined for by God. Sounds cliche and sounds like a melancholic teenage girl, right? I didn't want to admit it at first because that was embarassing, but when there was no one that would tease you for being such a sissy, admitting it made no significant difference. The only difference was that now I was accepting my fate that I would never go to Heaven to meet my dad, mom and Mattie later.

I believed in the term of soul-mate—sounds girly, but who cares?— in which 2 people that were destined with each other would surely fall in love with each other, but because I had died and I just realised what was the gut I was having so that I couldn't go to Heaven, I also knew that it was impossible for me to fall in true love. As my soul mate, she must be living in the same era like me, right? So now I had died, God maybe had tied his red-thread to another person that losing their soulmate too. End of story with my unknown soulmate. The other reason why I knew I would never known experience of love, because for your reminder, Ladies and Gentlemen, I WAS DEAD. It was not like I could fall in love with living woman and make love or fuck her while I was transparent. It was not like I would ever fall in love with another ghosts.

So, by this realization, I had started to plan my afterlife as a ghost in this living world. I didn't know when I would finally leave this place, my old house. Maybe it was when God finally took pity in me that was really tired and lonely in this place,and finally let me go to heaven or hell.

But, Boy... I was wrong….

* * *

So how is it?

Just like I told you above, I have prepared all the chapters until the end. We will have 6 chapters in total =D

So, like it? love it? is this story weird?

Review please! Because reviews are love 3

See you again! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Ghost Love

**Pairing** : USFem!UK or America X Female!England

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia is not mine =D

**Warnings **: Genderswitch, grammatical errors, misspelled (Because this story is unbeta-ed)

Wow! XD I don't expect so many people to add this story to their story alert, favourite and give reviews! I had to do my crazy homeworks yesterday, and.. I was extremely happy when I read the reviews, and opened my emails and wow... emails from FF.N regarding this story. I love you, readers~ XD Despite with the fact that I haven't finished my homeworks, I decided to post this one first and then continue my homework. XD

Anyway, enjoy the next part of the story now. I will continue my rambling later =P

* * *

Many people had move in and out inside this house since my family moved out from this house in 1948. I had never seen them anymore after that, since I couldn't move to far away from this house. They were probably dead now since... it was now 2009 (I checked it from the digital calendar—I kept track of technology, mind you—that was own by one of the kid of this family) This 16th families had moved out from this house after 9 years living inside here. They were probably find a better house (They were not moving out because I was living in here. I was a good ghost) and due that, this house was empty for now.

I was staring outside the window, looking at the sky when I heard a car moving closer to this house. I didn't what date today since no one lived here for, maybe, days after that 16th families. As a ghost, my sense of time was no longer working. Days like hours, months like days. Anyway, I looked at the red car that was now parked outside the house, together with some big cars that probably contained lots of furnitures and their stuf. People merge out from the red car and that was when I saw her.

She had the thickest eyebrows I've ever seen that was somehow suited her really well. Her hair was sandy blonde and was tied to twintails and she wore a pair of glasses. She was looking up to the house and I saw the most beautiful eyes behind those glasses. Emerald green and for a second (or maybe shorter than that) I felt her eyes focused on me... the rare feeling I had never experience since my death in 1944 and for that split second, I felt something weird with my chest. The rare feeling like…. Like my heart was beating! I had never felt the beating of my heart for 75 years! Why now?

I looked down at her again, but she was now talking to people, her family. At first, it seemed that she just talked normally, but not long after that, I could see her facial expression changed to one with rage. Her emerald eyes were glaring at the person she was talking to (probably her brother since… he was taller than her and had the same thick brows. What was it? Eyebrows family? )She was shouting and I could make out some words.

"You bloody git! I just told you! You don't need to mock me!" the girl shouted. Hmm.. the accent was odd. British?

Her brother just smirked and turned away, for ignoring her. Then, there were 4 more men and a blonde woman came to the scene I was watching. Probably her other brothers and also her mother. Seems that her mother scolded her brother for teasing her or something. Oh God. It was tiring to mention her as 'her'! What was her name?

She was scowling and then walked away. I couldn't see her now—I was somehow felt upset with that—and I guessed she was going to the entrance door. Better I walked (or floated) to the entrance now…

When I was arrived at the front door, she was already there, looking around at the hallway and the paintings the previous family had put and didn't bother to take it away with them when they moved out. Maybe you need some short explanation about my house. I had lived in this house for 80 years (5 years during my life time and 75 years for my haunting in here) and basically, the main construction had not changed. There were a few renovations during my stay in here. This house was not like a mansion for rich people, but it was big still big enough, because my father, before he was sent to war, had a some small good business.

So back to the present, I was still floating mid air, watching the girl as she still staring at one of the painting on the hall way. Before she could walked to another painting, 3 men were entering the house, bringing their packs on their hands

"Annie, You should bring your stuffs and then help us bring the stuffs!" said the tallest man. So her name was Annie? That was cute.

She scowled at that and glared at her the men, before she shouted, "Yes, I will bring it now and… It's ANNE! A-N-N-E! Don't call me, Annie!"

I snickered at her responses. So her real name was Anne? But Annie was a cute nickname! Her brothers just ignored her protests and smirked. They walked upstairs to put their stuffs as she walked outside, but before that, I could see her turned her head to my directions, and glared at me? I shrugged and raise one of my eyebrow… did she really look at my way?

The rest of the days was like a blink of my eyes. I got some informations about this family though. This new family was called Kirklands and they were moving out from England because the girl's father had a new job in USA. The 3 men plus the little boy I mentioned earlier, were indeed her brothers. Their name were George, Fred, Percy and Peter. Seems that because she was the ony daughter, all of her brothers loved to tease her very much.

It was already dark outside and yeah, I was still watching her while floating mid-air above her, in her bedroom. She had already changed to her unicorn's patterns-pajamas (I-I didn't look at her while she changed her clothes, mind you! I still had my morals.). I couldn't help but chuckled once I saw her in that pajamas (and I though she was flinched when I chuckled… but maybe only my imagination) Her hair was untied and… wow, it reached her mid-stomach. She was sitting on the side of the bed with her back facing me, but for 5 minutes, she didn't do anything. Why didn't she lay on th—

"Do you know that it's rude to stare at one person for like an entire day?"

My eyes narrowed and my mouths were fell open like an idiot. I looked to my left and right. No one was here. I tried to say something but nothing came out. I was just staring at her back, couldn't believe the fact that she was just talking to me? S-she could see me? So that means.. my feeling that when her eyes caught mine were not a mere imagination? How could this happen? Wow… wow… wow..

She turned her back and looking directly at my eyes, raising one of her thick eyebrow. "You are still there, right? I do talk to yo—"

"Wow! Y-you could see me?" I was quickly in front of her. I could feel my dead transparent body felt the excitement I had never felt since my death. I was smiling really really wide and wow! My face felt really weird. I had never felt this happy for the entire afterlife!

Her beautiful green eyes blinked and she leaned away and nodded. That was great! I had heard stories from my lovely mother about how some people could see the spirits, ghosts and other supernatural things. I didn't believe at it at all, even I was a ghost now! (Well, I used to afraid with supernatural things, actually. Don't laugh!) But now! There was a real person, that could see me! If I was a sensitive person, I would totally bursts of tears, but hey! I was a hero and… hero didn't cry!

"That was really cool and I couldn't believe it! No one able to see me for this past 75 years! Not my mother, not my friends, not the families that used to live in here, not even my younger brother, Matthew! You are the first one! Maybe that was why I felt something weird here—" I pointed at my chest. "Because I could sense that you could see me! Wow! I—"

"Umm… yeah. I understand about your excitement….?" She cutted my sentences and seems that she rather annoyed by my babbling, but hey! You would feel that too if you had never actually talked to someone for 75 years!

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, the hero, Annie!"

She scowled and her eyes narrowed dangerously to a glare. "Annie?"

Oops. She didn't like that nickname, eh? But… that nickname was really cute! "Yes! Annie! It was a really cute nickname,you know~ you could call me with nicknames too! Alfie, Al, or awe—"

"Don't call me Annie. My name is Anne Kirkland. I hated that nickname, Mr. Jones—" I cutted her words now.

"Don't use the mister! Maybe I had died for 75 years, but I am only 17 years old! Oh, how old are you anyway?"

"I am 17 years old, Alfred. So,..you had been haunting this house for 75 years?" Annie asked slowly. Haunting? That was not a really right word.

"Not haunting actually, I am more like stuck here. It's tiring, you know, to be in this house, be a ghost, when no one could hear you, see you. I don't have anyone to talk with for these past years…" I looked at the dark night sky outside. The moonlight was filling the room. That was right. I didn't realize how lonely I felt until just now, when I was finally able to talk to someone for real. My last conversation with someone was yeah.. 75 years ago…. That was long long time ago!

"I.. I'm sorry—"

I looked at Annie again. Her face was troubled and she looked at her feet while biting her lips. Seems like she tried to think of the right words to say to me. Her face was not supposed to be troubled like that… It was just not suited her. I felt rather guilty to make her face become like that. Why did she say sorry to me anyway? She didn't make me uncomfortable in any way… I didn't feel lonely too, since now..I had her to talk with..

"Why did you say sorry? You didn't do anything wrong!—" I smiled as I saw her looked up. She still looked troubled. "I was lonely, but now since you are gonna live here, I won't get lonely, since I have you to talked with, right? Umm…Can I be your friend?"

She stared at me for a second and then she smiled the most adorable smile I had ever seen and nodded.

"Sure."

And that was how my afterlife started to change…dramatically.

* * *

Short chapter and nothing interesting happened yet, except now we have Anne Kirkland here! XD I hope you still like this story!

So, readers! What do you think about this chapter? I would love to read your opinions so click the 'review' button XD Even a short review is okay for me, because reviews are love~

Oh yeah, I was wondering... but did I make Alfred too OOC here? I hope not

About the name of Anne's brothers... I knew it's terrible.. but yeah... I don't have any idea! So sorry for that ==a

Then, about the reviews.. I would definitely reply it one by one since reviews from you give me happiness! XD I will reply some of the reviewers from here :  
**Hana87 :** Thanks for the review~ XD Well, this chapter is about how they met. I hope it meet your expectation? =3

**otaku :** Thank you =D actually, I have some some fanfictions posted in this web, but only 2 of those that are in English.. and they are for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fandom. =D I'm happy that you like the first chapter =D

Anyway, thanks once again for the alerts, favourite and reviews!

See you again! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Ghost Love**

**Pairing : USFem!UK or America X Female!England**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia is not mine :D**

**Warning : grammatical errors, genderflip, misspelled. Unbetaed.**

**Hello again, Readers! XD Once again, thanks for everyone that has left reviews, added this story to their alert and favourite! That's totally made my day, you know? :D I love you guys~ XP**

**Anyway, I will let you enjoy the 3rd part now! Will continue my rambling later. XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

**EDIT : some misspelled.. sorry =P**

* * *

Remember when I said how days were like hours, months were like days? Since Annie moved in to this place… I could feel how days and months started to be become more worthy. I couldn't help but to enjoy every second I spent with her in my old house. It was summer time too, so she didn't have to go to school for now and since she didn't have any friends in the neighbourhood yet, most of her time was spent with me.

In the other hand, her brothers seemed had a good skill in socializing and had more exploring spirit, so during this summer time, each of of her brothers used it to find new people and explore this city. Her father had worked everyday, and just came home every weekend and her mother seemed to enjoy her time with the new neighbours she met. So, shortly, Annie was basically home alone almost every day during this summer time.

I couldn't remember when the last time I felt so happy like this. I learnt about her. She was born in London. She loved literature and she loved Shakespeare. She was not good at math, and also told me about her Japanese friend, named Kiku that was one of her best friend, and although she had moved here, still keep in touch. (Don't know why, I felt my heart aching when listened to her talking about this Kiku guy)

She looked like a gentle lady, but secretly she loved punk rock really much (I grinned at that. Punk rock was not appeared in my life era, but one of the family that used to live here, loved that genre of music too). She prefer tea than coffee and one thing she could not miss was her afternoon tea time.

She loved to cook too, but actually, she had a horrible cooking ability, you know. I mean, come on, have you ever seen any purple food? The smell was horrible too (when I told her this, she became really angry and she ignored me for a day. I tried to apologize to her because I really could not stand her upset face, although yes, I kinda enjoyed teasing her. I was nearly crazy for that day. Luckily she forgave me)She liked bunnies and she told me that she already had her ability to see supernatural things, ever since she was a little girl. She had many faeries friends back in England, and seems that they didn't follow her to America.

She used to be insulted and called loony by her friends because of her ability. She then learned not to talk to these invisible things when in public and actually, she would never talk to a ghost or something unless they annoyed her. Faeries were okay to talk to though, because she said that faeries were different with ghosts and more friendly too. That was the same anyway, right? ( I kinda confused, then why did she talk to me first? When I asked that, she shrugged and she just felt that that was the right thing. I could not help but felt happiness bloomed inside me)

Because she told me her stories and life, I told her about mine too. About how was my life during the war, about my little brother Matthew, about mother and my father. I told her about my sadness during the first years of my afterlife and unforgettable experience I had. I told her how I prefer coffee more than tea (and we debated about that for nearly 3 hours) and also how I like math and science and about my dream to actually become a hero (She laughed at that playfully). Basically I told her about how life was before I met her and about how, in short period of time, many things had changed (Her cheeks looked pink when I told her this… I wondered why)

For the past few days, like I had told you, I felt much happier than what I could remember…. But there were something else. Something odd and rare that I had never felt, inside my chest. My heart would sometimes clench painfully when she talked about something else or felt upset because of her brothers. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that I got heart malfunction and then may die anytime soon, but no… I had died, so it was not the reason, of course.

The other else was that…. I didn't know if it was possible or not, but I felt weaker and also faint, like I would lost my consciousness anytime. It was getting harder for me to actually focus or something. But really… that didn't make any sense…. I mean I was dead now! I became extremely confused with that. It was not like… something terrible would happen, right?

Although I had said that my time was more worthy now, that didn't mean, time would flow slower. Believe it or not, 2 weeks had passed since she started to live here. I couldn't believe it, but then what my Mom said about how time seemed to move really fast when we enjoyed things was right. It was a different fast with what happened before I met Annie. Time used to flow really fast but also unworthy, not like now… fast but worthy…. Err.. yeah, didn't make sense, but you got my point.

It was nearly the end of July and it was a bright sunny Monday. We were chatting with each other, when the bell rang. She sighed unhappily and grumpily strolled to the front door. I followed behind her, but maybe it was better for me to just stay in the previous room now that I thought about it.

She opened the door and then her eyes widened and her mouth opened…. Couldn't say anything. In front of her was a rather short boy with short black hair and dull black eyes. From his look, I could conclude that he was Asian. He wore a short sleeves white t-shirt and also a rather dull color for his trousers.

"Good afternoon, Anne-chan," said the Asian guy politely, bowing a little, in a rather weird accent.. Annie surprised expression, in a mere second turned into a happy face with goofy-grin. Her green eyes widened in excitement and then she walked and hugged the boy that was hugging her too. T-That was weird…

"KIKU! In the name of the Queen, what are you doing in here? I miss you so much!" said Annie in the tone I had never heard. So this was Kiku, the Japanese guy she talked about? My heart clenched painfully. What was wrong?

"I miss you too, Anne-chan—" they ended their hug now. "My parents had a rather long holiday, and so decided to go to America, to visit my families in here. So I asked them if I could go to visit you first before I catch up with them in another state. They agreed, since you are my friend and they love you too. They said that they really miss you, you know?" said this Kiku smiled happily. Annie smiled too.. and my heart clenched again. More painfully. Weird. I was already dead. I was not supposed to feel this kind of pain.

I didn't want to hear more of their friendly conversation , so I decided to go upstair and wait or do something. Annie was inviting Kiku to come in… and I couldn't help but felt rather protective. I mean, although Kiku was her friend, she still should not invite someone especially this was a man inside when there was no one else in the house… something could happen a—No! I didn't want to think about that.

What the hell was wrong with me?

So, for the past few days… the time Annie spent with me were decreasing gradually. She spent most of the time with Kiku and every time she was with me…. She always talk about Kiku and their activities together. Kiku this, Kiku that… bla bla bla and although it was like I was eager to listen to her story, actually I didn't want to. Everytime she talked about Kiku, I always felt this painful feeling inside my already dead chest. I could feel how anger would start to spark inside of me and I didn't know if I could hold this odd feeling anymore. I never felt anything like this before. I didn't understand about myself and I was totally frustrated with this!

But, everytime she talked about Kiku, I didn't have any heart to stop her from talking about him.I didn't like it, but… how her eyes sparkled, how her cheeks flushed a little and also how her tone was really merry, made me couldn't stop her. I didn't want to ruin her happiness. Smile was what suited her face the best.

I was finally facing the truth of my damn afterlife. I realized that as a ghost, I would not have a chance to make a proper and steady relationship with someone. I never hated my afterlife before but now, I hated it. I hated the fact that I was a ghost. I hate the fact that I was just like an illusion. I hate the fact that I was not living in the same era. I hate the fact that our relation was just like an illusion. I hate it but I couldn't stay like this. I couldn't let myself being consumed by the hatred.

So, I thought about my relationship with Annie. It made me realized that I just had one and only solution. Solution that would make both me and Annie happy. Also a soIution that could make my heart sad. I knew that my heart would feel unsatisfied with this, but I believed that this was the best solution for both of us. I would leave her life. I would try my best to avoid her. Not would… but must. I couldn't prolong our relationship anymore. A ghost like me was never destined to have a relationship with someone. The only fate I had was to stay in the human world forever. Alone…

* * *

So, I started to avoid her since then. It was both easy and difficult. Easy because practically she was mostly away from home for days. Difficult because as a ghost that was stuck inside your own fucking home for 75 years, mean the hiding places were also few. It was getting more difficult because, sometimes I could not hold on myself to not see her although I already had this determination to not interfere her life. I knew that this would make my pain greater…. But no. I couldn't stop from staring at her from somewhere hidden and also, to be honest, to stop thinking about her. Although I knew that it would hurt me, I still couldn't stop myself and I felt like a masochist. Damn.

I had told you that before I met Annie, days were like hours. Moved really fast and unworthy. After I met Annie, I told you how time still moved so fast, but felt more worthy and precious. But now that I started to ignore her, time was like a living (or deadly, in my case) torture for me. Time was moving painfully slow. Hours felt like days, days were like months. It was no longer worthy and if I was not dead already, maybe I would consider to kill myself or do anything to make sure that I would get rid of this torture. But no… I could do nothing. It became worse with the fact that now I felt something was missing, like there was a hole in my heart. A very big hole. Wasn't that just frustrating?

I was now inside the living room of the house. Okay, you might be asking of why was I in here, when I should have hiding in some hidden places? The answer was easy. That was because no Annie at home. She was going out with Kiku again this early morning to a nearby library (from what I had heard while I looked at her from far) her brothers and mother could not see me, so here I was in the middle of the afternoon, in the living room of the house, just floating around since I didn't have anything better to do.

I would not go downstairs If I knew better.

"Alfred?"

Crap.

I knew that voice and although my brain screamed for me to go away, my transparent body was not moving. Worse, my body turned around so that now I was facing the girl that had been distracting my mind for the past few days. Annie was right in front of me. Her long blonde hair tied in the usual twin tails. The beautiful emerald eyes were still covered by the glasses. She was frowning, and her expression was demanding. Oh God…. I had never realized that I missed her really much for the past 6 days…

But wait. That was not the case for now. Why the hell she was here? She was supposed to go out with Kiku today!

And… why did my body not move even an inch? I was supposed to avoid her!

"Where have you been for the past 6 days, Al?" asked Annie in demanding tone. But I could not think of any answers. I could not form any answers.

She waited for me to answer her question, but after a while she got the idea that I would not answer it. Her frowning became deeper and she walked closer to me, until there was only 30 cm difference between us. I flinched but damn! My body was still petrified in the same spot.

Her green eyes were staring right to my eyes. Her brows were furrowed but then…. It were loosened and her expression was changed, from the frown and scowl to….. sadness? She looked away, stopping the staring session we had and also made me could not see her face. We stood there in silence for a while and then she started to speak again.

"I thought that you have gone to Heaven… but you said that you are stuck in here. I tried to find you but I could not find your presence. It was like you are never existed from the first time. I thought that maybe I have been imagining things? That maybe your presence for the past 4 weeks were only an illussion I made. But no, I am glad that I am really not imagining things…"

I didn't respond. She looked up again and staring at my eyes directly again.

"What happen? Why did you suddenly go away? It was like you were avoiding me—"

"Why are you at home?" I asked suddenly in firm tone. Her eyes widened in surprise. I was surprised too. I didn't plan that question. My mouth spoke by its own. I could not control my own mouth just like how earlier I couldn't even make my body move.

"W-why did you ask that, Al—"

"What are you doing here, today? You are not supposed to be at home…" Stop talking stupid mouth. "You were planning to go with that Japanese guy today too!" All the words were blurted out without any control. "Why are you here?" Stop. "Why are you even speaking at me? Do you want to show me about your so called friendship? You don't need to bother with that. Isn't it better to talk to so—"

"What, in the name of the Queen, are you talking about?"

Annie was shouting. Her face was all red because of anger and her eyes were glaring, deadly. I was taken back by her shout. I didn't expect her to shout at me. Her chest was rising up and down, trying to take deep breath. I tried to speak something, but before any words could blurt out, she pointed at me and glared more dangerous.

"Don't you dare to cut my words, Git! I tried to speak nicely to you and I got a reply that absobloodylutely unimportant? Why did you even bring Kiku in this conversation too? He doesn't do any wrong!—" I felt another pang of pain in my chest—"Was that all you can say after a week, huh? Asking me why am I at home? Because this is my bloddy house, Git! It's up to me if I want to stay here or not!"

She stopped and panting in anger. Before I could say something, she already started to speak again. She looked at me right in the eyes and I could see different emotions through her eyes. Not only anger, but also…. Hurt? She was still glaring at me.

"I don't know what happen but that is not an excuse to blurt out your unhappiness to me! If you want to be alone, just say so! I thought you are different! I had this feeling that you needed someone… that you were lonely. That's the reason why I talked to you that bloody night! But seems that you dislike it! If you don't want my companion any longer! Just say so! I would leave your life and maybe that is what I would do right now! I would go to Kiku's place just like you want!" Annie shouted and then turned around, glared at me for the last time and ran to the front door and slammed the door.

Leaving me alone to realize that I was totally stupid.

* * *

**So.. that's it for this 3rd part. What do you think? I believe you will all say... 'Why is there a conflict already now? Where is the fluffy and lovey dovey?'**

**The answer is because to remind you, I made it for my English project.. and I could not make it too long..**

**So.. I'm sorry if the pace is too quick okay. You could say that this is my lame excuse for cannot writing proper long conversations *smacked***

**Anyway, thanks once again for everyone that has read this story!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter too and if there are some grammatical mistakes, please do tell me so I can fix it! XD**

**Don't forget to leave your review to show your love~ -wink-**

**See you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Ghost Love**

**Pairing : USFem!UK or AmericaXFem!England**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia is not mine.**

**Warning : bad grammar, misspelled, unbetaed..**

**Hello! This is the 4th chapter. Hmm, seems that no one really enjoy the last chapter, eh? Hahaha. Lack of reviews.. but I think that's okay although it did make me sad.. because what else could I do except rewrite this later in the future?**

**Well, anyway, Readers! Like it or not, this the next part and hope you enjoy it.. We are now already half away to the end of this stories!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Okay, so since the day that I had successfully screwed…. It was not me that ignoring Annie anymore, but it was her that ignoring and avoiding me and it was hurting me really much. She stopped talking with me. She pretended like I was not exist and that just like she said our relationship was just like an illussion. Like it was just a dream.

I had realized about my stupidity and I was trying to apologize to her, but she kept ignoring me and didn't even try to listen to me. She went with Kiku every single day, from morning until late evening. That Japanese guy was supposed to stay in here for short period of time… but why was that guy still here?

Her action was a much more worse torture than what I had suffered for a few days I avoided her. I mean, in this case, she was angry, totally furious with me and who could be comfortable with that? NO ONE! The worst thing was that, I couldn't approach her like what a living human did, because as a ghost, I couldn't touch or move things except concentrating really hard… but that was really tiring! I knew I couldn't even concentrate too long to write a single word!

I hated my stupidity and I missed her really much. Really really much that I couldn't even describe it properly. I missed her more than before. I missed her smile, her voice, her face, her frown and her beautiiful emerald eyes. I missed everything about her. I missed how our relation was used to be still okay. I—I wanted everything about her. No. 'Want' was not the right word. 'Need' was better. I needed her smile. I needed her existence to make my dull gray afterlife became more colorful. I needed her to brighten my afterlife. I knew that I couldn't make my afterlife any more worthy without her. She was everything to me…?

…

…

…

!

Oh God. Could I be more stupid than this? I was deserved to be labeled as 'The Most Stupid Person(Ghost)' in the entire universe. I-I should have realized it from the very first time. I should have understood the odd feeling I felt. I should have known the reasons why I felt anger every time Annie was talking to about Kiku. Without realizing it, I had been trapped in the cage I made by myself, in something totally forbidden.

I, Alfred Frederick Jones, had fallen in love with Anne Kirkland and I knew I would not be able to get rid of this feeling.

* * *

It was actually alright if she started to avoid her before the incident, because it was actually my purpose from the very first time to cut the connection between me and her and it would become easier with the avoiding and ignoring act. But now? The case was totally different. I couldn't just end it after the stupid-fighting incident I caused! I would never die peacefully(well, I was already dead… but I didn't find any suited phrases than that) and I would feel really guilty for the my entire afterlife!

I loved her (I would not deny it—If I could, I would happily announce it to the world) and that fact made the whole things easier for me, since I was not bothered with the unknown feelings anymore. Although like that, I didn't expect (and would never expect) her to love me back because I knew that I was a ghost. The only thing I could hope was for her to forgive me and I would definitely apologize to her, no matter what although that mean I should sell myself to the devil.

And that was what I would do.

I remembered in 1970s, there was actually a spirit—a devil spirit to be exact. If my memories were still good, that devil spirit was called Francis Bonnefoy and he came to this house because he lost his ways and wanted to play around before he went back to hell. He had shoulder-length blondehair and blue eyes that were paler and you would not never know that he was a devil if not from 2 little horns on his head.

"_Are you tired, young man?" said Francis smiling mischievously. "What If I could help you to get rid of the tiredness and give you another happy life as a human?"_

His voice was also mystical and sent shiver to my backbone. I remembered how I rejected his offer because I knew that you would gain nothing from bargaining with a devil. He just smiled and then told me how to call him if I changed my mind.

"_If you ever change your mind, young man… just call my name 3 times and I would definitely be there. Au revoir~" said the devil before vanished, leaving rose petals behind._

I wondered if his offer was still eligible, but since I didn't have any choice and solution I would try that call. I didn't care about the consequences. So here I was, floating in the attic calling that devil's name 3 times.

…

Okay. Nothing happened. Maybe his offer was already expired—wait… was that rose petals?

"Bonjour! Francis Bonnefoy, the devil here, in your service~ May I help y-? Oh, you are the ghost boy I met in 1975 or… 1976?—" He seemed still remember about me. His grin was getting wider. "So, what could I do for you, Young Man?"

I looked away from this devil—that didn't change a bit—and scratched the back of my neck. I didn't know… but I was a bit embarrassed? "I-I was wondering about your offer that time. Is it still valid?"

Francis crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking. "What kind of offer? I offer a lot of things that sometimes I forget about some."

I gulped. "The offer about giving me a chance to be a human?"

His eyes sparked happily and he grinned. "Oh! That offer? Yes… the offer is still opened. Hmm, so… I bet you have changed your mind, then?"

"Yes. I don't have any choices to solve my problem except accepting this offer." His brow raised up in question, but I just ignored it.

"Okay then. Before that, I should tell you the term of this offer—" From nowhere, a book was popped out and Francis was wearing a pair of spectacles now. "Let's see... a chance to be a human…. Chance to be a hum—ah! Here it is. I will read it for you,… what is your name?"

"Alfred."

"Okay, I will read it now, Alfred. Listen carefully. Term number one…"

So, he read all the term and rules and just like I expected…. It was not a really good deal, although I kept quiet about that. This offer would only bring me alive—become a human again—only for 12 hours. During that time, I would be like a normal human. This offer need my soul as the payment, mean that after the 12 hours, I would not become a ghost stuck in the house anymore, but my spirit would be sent to the hell directly after suffering the same pain with my last death. I didn't really understand about that "after suffering like your last death" term, but Francis just smiled naughtily and said I would understand later. No shit, Sherlock.

There would be a time-keeper for this too, so that I could keep track with the time, but the devil didn't explain to me about that term too. The offer was not a good deal, but he said that it was because make a ghost a human again was a really difficult thing… so of course they needed greater payment like my spirits.

But anyway, no matter how unfair the deal, I would say 'okay' to the term, anyway… since I was given no more choice. So, I said 'deal' to Francis and the contract was signed. Francis then gave me a doll, with ribbon wrapped around it, a thing that could be touched by ghost like me.

"Unwrap the doll to activate the contract, Mon Ami," said Francis that now sipping a glass of wine that came from nowhere. "Good bye for now!" and he blew some kisses and vanished, leaving rose petals again.

Now, I would not be able to go back anymore.

* * *

**So there! Alfred finally realized his feeling with Annie.. but how about Annie herself?**

**Gahhh.. I know this part is totally lame! Short too! The next part probably the longest...**

**But, I hope you enjoy this chapter enough.**

**Please tell me what you think and maybe you could give me some constructive reviews?**

**Anyway, thanks for all that have read!**

**See you again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Ghost Love**

**Pairing : America X Female!England**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia is not mine.**

**Warning : Genderflip, grammatical errors, misspelled (unbeta-ed)**

**IMPORTANT! In this chapter, we will have some flashback so.. part of sentences that are in bold and italic mean memories...! Just italic means the voice in head!**

Welcome to the 5th part! You can call this part as the climax as Alfred tried to execute his plan. :D

After this, we will have one last part and maybe an epilogue XD

So.. I hope you all enjoy this part too!

Enjoy!

* * *

So, it was the time. Now or never. Today was the day I would execute the plan. So, here I was in the backyard of the house, around 9:00 AM, maybe. No one at home right now. Annie's mom was going to a market. Annie's brothers were also going somewhere I didn't know. Annie herself was again…. Going out with Kiku. I didn't know where they were going, but I would find her definitely.

I stared at the doll in my hand and started to unwrap the ribbon that wrap the doll. Then, things happened really fast that I could not keep up with it. I could see a bright light coming out from the doll in my hand and the light was wrapping me. I could feel how my cold body became warmer and warmer. My head was spinning and my eyes were closed. I rubbed my head and then I opened my eyes.

What I saw was a hand. Hand of mine. I stood up from my kneeling position—because I felt dizzy for a while—and saw that I was standing with my 2 FEET! Not floating in mid air? I looked at my body and then slowly walked to the nearest window (It was a bit hard to walk after 75 years floating around) and stared at the reflection in front of me. I could not describe what I felt, but I was totally speechless.

In front of me was a guy, that had blonde hair, and blue eyes, with tanned skin. He was looked no older than 20. I touched my face…. It felt so real. So warm and I felt really nostalgic. I moved my hand to where my heart resided… and my heart was beating properly.

I turned back and looked at the blue sky and also the sun and closed my eyes. I had never thought that I could feel the warm on my skin again. I had never thought that I would ever stand again in a real flesh. I had never thought for the second time… I could feel how to be a human.

Wait, I should stop it. Now was not the time to admire the miracle the devil had already given me. I only had 12 hours to finally apologize to Annie properly and I would not waste any second to find her. So, I opened the backyard gate and started to walk down the path to the neighborhood I had never been for 75 years.

Where were you right now, Annie?

_10 hours to go_

I stopped in my track. What the hell was that sound? I looked around. No one was talking to me.

_It's me, Francis… I was talking right through your mind to remind you that you have 10 hours left, Mon Cher~_

…_.._

Right. What a nice idea to remind me of time. I sighed and just nodded, to tell him that I heard him (I had this feeling that he was looking at me too right now. Damn.)

I walked again and looking around, trying to find Annie. I hope I didn't look to damn suspicious, because it would be a disaster if there was a police or some people that ask me about whatever. But USA was a liberal country…. So yeah, you got my point. Damn I was getting more and more anxious.

Many things had changed for the last 75 years. There were a lot of new buildings and to make it short, I didn't recognize the way and the roads again. I didn't recognize this city anymore. Lots of new things. There were so many people and all the styles were totally different with what used to be in 1934. I felt totally out of place, although my clothes were somehow suited the style.

_That is because of me. I will not let you be a human and become not stylist. That is not my style~_

I face palmed.

_8 hours to go~_

I sighed and sat on one of the benches in what could be the town park. Eight hours left and I still could not find Annie. I buried my faces to my palm and closed my eyes. To make it worse, I was hungry right now. What a really weird sensation after 75 years didn't feel any hunger. I wanted to eat some food too anyway, I mean… I missed the taste of food (Especially my Mom's cooking. I hoped she was here, right now) But, although I wanted to eat, I could not provide it anyway, because I didn't have any money. Oh, anyone could give me any money?

Suddenly, some money popped from nowhere and I looked at the money on my hand in shock. What the hell?

_That money is part of the service, so use it~_

Okay, that was a nice thing! I stood up while mouthing 'thank' and then walked to the nearest restaurant called McDonald. I didn't know if the food was delicious or not, but the restaurant was really crowded, so yeah… I bet it was a good sign, right?

I hoped the food there was delicious.

_6 hours to go~_

I bit my lower lip. Still no sign of Annie. I didn't know where to go. If I went too far, I was afraid I would not be able to go back home. I mean… if the plan was not working, I would want to spend my last time in my house, saying goodbye to it, before going to hell.

Annie, Where were you?

_4 hours to go~_

I was now back near my house. It was a really long day and I was really tired. I didn't get used to the feeling of being a human again, yet. Although like that, I could not enter the house again, because, damn! Annie's mother or one of her brothers would definitely call police to arrest me because being suspicious and enter the house without permission.

I sat on a bench in front of the house and slowly closed my eyes. My consciousness was started to drift away. I couldn't keep my eyes stayed open. If I closed my eyes, I would not be able to find Annie and say sorry to her…. I was afraid I would not be able to wake up again

But maybe that was what destined for me.

I closed my eyes and let the sleep drifted me away.

"I am sorry, Annie…"

_40 minutes left, Alfred…_

Who said that?

_Alfred, if you don't wake up now, you would regret it for the rest of your afterlife in hell…_

Slowly, I opened my eyes and rubbed it. Did I fell asleep? I looked at the sky above me. It was already dark outside. Unfortunately, there was nothing that decor the sky. There was no moon, no stars. There used to be lots of stars on the sky… but the amount of stars had been decreasing gradually that…. Now I could even count how many stars in the sky.

I felt really tired. Totally tired. I felt like my body was in numb and really stiff. I didn't have any energy and I didn't even know where was Annie. I had been trying to find her for 8 hours and then I went back to the house, decided to wait for her, but I fell asleep and it was possible for her to go back home already and not recognize me and I missed my chance.

_I would definitely wake you up if the girl you are searching for was here, Alfred…_

I just kept quiet. That was right. Francis could technically read my mind, so basically he understood my problem. I buried my hands in my palms. Okay, that was embarrassing no matter what and he had invaded my privacy. Damn. I could hear him chuckling now.

I sighed heavily and looked at the sky again. I had 40 minutes left. Where should I search her now? Was it really my destiny to go to hell without say sorry to her after I had sacrificed everything I had in my afterlife? Maybe God really hated me.

I kept thinking about how my life would be in hell and what was the probability to find her now. It was frustrating. To make it worse. Every single second, I could felt that my energy was drained out from my body that I could not help but felt sleepy again. Was it the side effect of the contract? I mean… the tiredness was unusual…

"Thank you for accompanying me for this day too, Kiku," said a voice that was way too familiar. I turned around and saw her walking on the sideway, together with Kiku, the Japanese guy, smiling softly. Annie was here! S-She was here! M-maybe God didn't hate me that much and gave me the last miracle from heaven! I could not describe how happy I was although she was with Kiku now. I had to use all of my controls to stop me from running and hug her now that I had my own body.

"You are welcome. I'm grateful that you are showing me around this city too, Anne-chan," said Kiku smiled politely, bowing a little. Annie just chuckled. I stood up from my bench and she and Kiku were focusing their attention to me. I could see how her eyes widened in realization, totally surprised that her ghost friend was now standing in front of her. When I was a ghost, I was transparent and in silver color, but seem that she still could recognize my appearances.

"A-A-Alfred?"

I just smiled a little.

_25 minutes to go~_

Crap. Was that enough? I needed to hurry.

"Oh, so this is Alfred-san you talked about, Anne-chan? Good evening, Alfred-san. My name is Kiku Honda. It is a pleasure to meet you," said Kiku smiled to me, bowing a little again. I was taken back by that. I didn't expect him to be that polite. I wondered what his attitude would be like if he knew that I felt jealous with his relationship with Annie. But anyway, I nodded my head to him to say that I listened to his words and wait, wait, wait. Did that mean Annie told Kiku stories about me?

Annie was still in her shocked mode and she didn't say anything. Her green eyes were still staring right at me. I was staring back at her. Kiku seem to catch the meaning between our stare because he started to speak again.

"I needed to go back to my hotel now since I have a flight to catch tomorrow—" Annie ended the connection between our eyes and looked at her friend again. Kiku continued to speak. "I'm really happy to spend my holiday here with you. I don't know when we would see each other again, but stay healthy and keep smile okay, Anne-chan? Upset face doesn't suit your face well…"

Annie nodded and smiled a little while mouthing 'thank you' (I just guessed so) and hugged Kiku. I felt jealous with the whole situation.

_20 minutes to go~_

Did time really move that fast? Crap. Crap. Crap.

"It is nice to meet you, Alfred-san. I hoped we could meet again later. Please take care of my friend while she lived in here," said Kiku and bowed before turned back and walked back to the path where both he and Annie came. How I wanted to response to his words that I would definitely take care of his friend if I was a human? Wait. Friend? Friend? So, there was nothing going on between Annie and Kiku? I couldn't help but felt some kind of hope?

Okay… but first matter first. Kiku was already gone from the sight and both Annie and I were stood still in silence. We were now in an awkward situation. She must be wanted to know of how could I be standing in flesh right in front of her. I took deep breath. I needed to prepare myself. I looked at her again and couldn't help but smile. She wore a knee-length skirt and also a shirt with vest over it (Why was it so formal? But that was cute) I wanted to speak first, but apparently, she beat me for that.

"H-How can..? H-How can you have a-a body now?" asked Annie slowly. I could still sense her surprise in her tone. Well, of course she was still shocked because last week, I was still transparent anyway. The good thing was she was no longer ignoring me. To shock to remember that she was avoiding me, maybe. Now it was time to apologize!

"I would explain that later, Annie—" Wow. She didn't even glared at me when I called her 'Annie'. I continued. "But, now… I want to talk to you…"

She just looked at me like saying 'yeah, you have talked to me, stupid. Quickly and tell me how can you be a human now?'. Okay, come the hardest part now….

_12 minutes left~_

God…. Could you stop counting inside my head, Francis?

"I—" C'mon. Say it now or never, Alfred! "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Anne…" I looked away and rubbed the back of my head. I was really nervous. I glanced at her and I could see that she was having another shock. Was she really surprised with my words? She didn't say anything, though…

"Y-you kept ignoring me for the rest of the week. I have tried to say sorry from that day, but you didn't want to listen and you just kept going out with Kiku until late evening… I admit that I was really stupid, but I didn't have any intention to hurt your feelings. I couldn't describe how happy am I with your company. I don't want to ruin everything. I would definitely go away from your life after this, so at least… please forg—A-Annie?"

I didn't expect it at all. Not even in my imagination. A-Annie, somehow, had shortened the distance between us and without expecting it, she was hugging me. Hug me like there was no tomorrow. Tightly. She buried her face in my chest, so I could not see her face. I looked down at her and I could feel my face became warmer and my heart was beating really fast now. I was speechless.

"I-is that the reason you somehow have a body although y-you are already dead 75 years ago?" said Annie in soft voice that being muffled by my shirt too. I hesitated at first but then I hugged her back. She had guessed the reason right.

"Y-yeah. I signed a contract so that I could be a human in short time so I can apologize to you properly... S-So, Does this mean that you f-forgive me?" Why am I stuttering like a stupid love-struck teenager?

She nodded her head and tightened her hug. If Annie kept hugging me like this, I thought I would definitely die in any second. I could even smell the sweet scent of her. Strawberry and tea? I was not sure. God… I knew I was addicted to this scent now…

"I am sorry too, Al. I-I have said mean words to you… but it was because I just didn't understand what happened to you and you said weird things, so I snapped. Anyway, You had beaten me, you know?—" She leaned away now so that she could step back and looked at my face that I just hoped not really red. "I asked Kiku some advices and decided to say sorry to you today. But yeah… you beat me first," continued Annie smiled a little. I missed that smile really much. It was just so beautiful. I smiled back at her.

_5 minutes left, Alfred. Say what you want to say now…_

5 minutes? That was right. I would not have any chance to say it after this and it was not like I was expecting the same thing. I just wanted her to know my feelings. Yeah. I would tell her now. I would regret it in hell so now or never. I moved forward and slowly cupped her cheeks in my hand, locking my eyes with her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks were getting red now.

"A-al…"

"Annie, I want to tell you the last thing…" I said it slowly. I needed to calm down myself too since, this was my first confession anyway. "I knew it might be sounded stupid, but actually I—"

"_**Hello, Al! Today is your birthday right?"**_

I stopped. W-what? Was that Francis's voice?

"_**This is free ice cream for you! Happy 17**__**th**__** birthday, Alfred!"**_

Who was that? Why that voice was so familiar? I saw someone smiling behind the counter. Wait, wasn't that Mrs. Jackson, the counter lady of the Ice cream shop, the place I used to hang out when I was still alive?

"Ouch!"

"A-Alfred? A-are you alright?"

My head hurt like hell. It hurt so much like someone was hammering my head. I could feel how my breathing became more and more unsteady. My heart was beating really, really fast and somehow cold sweat was running from my forehead. I felt a bit sick and I could not focus my sight now. Annie's face became a blur now… I clutched side of my head. What happened to me?

"Alfred? A-Al! W-what h-happen? A-al? T-tell me! Al! Alfre—"

Even Annie's voice was gradually became more quite like she was far away, although I knew that she was right there in front of me. I couldn't concentrate and my mind could not work to answer her… I felt so weak...

"_**Hey, Al. You have got your ice cream now. Let's go home. Mom is waiting for us," said another familiar person beside me. I turned around and realized that he was Matthew, my brother.**_

What the hell was that? My memories?

_**DOR! DOR!**_

"_**What is that?" asked Matthew looking through the window of the ice cream shop. I looked outside too. Second later, his eyes widened in fear."Oh God. Is that a bank robbery?**_

"_**What?" I heard Mrs. Jackson voice and she walked to the window quickly. "Jesus Christ! Another robbery in this town! You two should hide in here! Behind the counter. It is dangerous to go outside now. You might get shot. C'mon Alfred, Matthew Dear. Everyone! Hide behind the counter!"**_

_**People inside the shop were quickly running to hide behind the counter. They were all frightened. Some were clutching their belongings tightly. Some were hugging each other. Some were praying, spoke the words so quickly. I was still standing near the window, looking outside, petrified by the situation in front of me. **_

_**There were people in black coats and sunglasses, wearing fedoras. Bringing guns with them. They shot to everywhere, invading the bank right near the ice cream shop. People that at first just walking outside were all running in fear. Some people were being shot down by that group in black and their belongings were taken by the robber. I could feel someone tugging my t-shirt, I turned back and saw Mattie that was definitely terrified with the whole situation. **_

I covered my mouth now. I felt really disgusted with what I saw inside my mind.

"_**C'mon Alfred!" said Matthew desperately. I nodded stiffly and then looked outside again. That was when I saw a young girl not older than me, behind the car that was parked outside the bank. She was hugging another person that was younger that her. **_

"_**Alfred!"**_

_**I could not just see them outside uncovered, without any protection while I would be hiding inside the counter. They would die. I couldn't just see and waited for them to be accidentally shot by those people. I moved my brother's hand from my shirt and started to walked outside.**_

"_**Al! Wait! Where are you going? It is dangerous! Al!" shouted Mattie in panic. I should save them.**_

"_**Stay there! I would be alright! I just want to save those people! Just wait here, Matt!" I shouted back and I was already in the middle of uproar. Polices were already coming and now they were in the shooting battle with the robbers. Please made me in time!**_

_**I ran for that 2 people and quickly hide behind the car together with them. The girl was looking at me in surprise. Her eyes were red from crying and I could see trails of tears on both of her cheeks.**_

I was panting and I felt really-really weak. I realized that I was kneeling now. What was this events actually?"

"_**W-what—"**_

"_**I will bring you two to a safe place. C'mon! In three, okay?" the girl nodded, clutching the little boy that was crying in her arms, tighter. "Three, two, one, GO!"**_

_**We were running back to the ice cream shop now. After we entered the ice cream shop. We would be alright. We would be fine. Mrs. Jackson would locked the door and we would be safe. C'mon!**_

_**I could see that only a few steps more before I could enter the shop. I glanced behind and I could see one of the robbers aiming his gun at the police behind me, but it didn't hit the police. It missed its target and now I felt time was like moving in slow mode. The bullets were going to hit the girl beside me. I could not let it….**_

"_**Alfred!"**_

_**I and the girl with the boy were now laying on the ground. I took a really deep breath and then the pain came. I could not see it. But I could feel it…. I could feel the bullets inside my body and how the blood was flowing outside my body. The girl in front of me was totally terrified. I smiled a bit and leaned away from her. **_

"_**Go."**_

"_**B-but!"**_

"_**I would be alright! It's just a small wound and a hero would not die, you know?"**_

"_**No! I—" the girl was now crying really hard, still hugging the little boy.**_

"_**Go!"**_

_**She was hesitated and then nodded, before she ran to the shop. I could see Matthew's face from where I was laying down. He looked frightened and then shouted to people inside and ran to where I was. My head was getting dizzier and I could smell the faint scent of blood. I was really tired and closed my eyes…. The last thing I could remember was the green eyes of that young girl.**_

I opened my eyes. I remembered. I knew what was that actually. My stomach hurt really much. I looked down and saw red substance emerged from my shirt. I clutching my stomach and coughed painfully. That flashback was the part of my last day memories that was cut out. That was the memory of how could I die in 4th July 75 years ago. Why should I remember that now? So this was what that term mean…. Screw you, Francis….

"A-al! Y-you were bleeding! W-what happened? I-I should call ambulance. Oh God! Oh Jesus Christ! A-Alfred, h-hang on! H-hang on!" I saw Annie's terrified face and how she holding her phone in panic. Tears were rolling down from her eyes. Please don't cry, Annie…

_Your time is up, Alfred F. Jones…._

I knew it, you Devil. I coughed some more and I saw blood on the palm of my hand. This was the consequences of the contract.… I should have expected this. I must tell Annie now…

"A-Annie…" even saying Annie's name was totally difficult. Could I make it? She was still looking at me, but somehow she was much more frightened now. She dropped her phone to the ground. Her body was trembling violently.

"Alfred… y-y-your body is fading…"

I glance at my body and yeah, she was right. I must say it now. I moved forward in difficulties and cupped her cheeks once more and did the only thing I had wanted to do since I realized my feelings for her and time was like stopped for me.

I could feel how her lips were really soft and warm under my now cold lips. She tasted like strawberry and faint taste of mint and tea. She was petrified with my action—I could tell it from how her body tensed. I knew our kiss only lasted seconds, but it felt longer than usual. I ended it and looked at her beautiful emerald eyes that were still mesmerized me even after many times I looked at it. Her face was now totally red like an apple. Her tears were stopped and I moved my thumbs to clean the tears that were still hanging on the corner of her eyes. I smiled using the last bit of energy I had.

"I love you, Annie… I k-know it's odd for a dead person like me to love someone so beautiful like you… I- I just wanted to say it. P-please be happy—" I whispered to her and my mind was getting blank and I could felt my body was covered in darkness. Slowly I closed my eyes, memorizing every bit of Annie's face, so I could remember her even in hell. The pain in my body was decreasing gradually until I felt nothing.

"Good bye and thank you…Annie…."

* * *

That's for part 5! What do you think? I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do! XD

Please do give reviews for my poor lonely soul! *smacked*

Alert and fave are still not enough so pleaseeee reviewwwwww!

and.. if there is some grammatical errors, please do tell me!

I love you guys~

See you again for the last part! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Ghost Love**

**Pairing : America X Female!England**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia is not mine!**

**Warnings : genderswitch, grammatical errors, misspelled**

**the italic and bold one is the memories too. =D**

Welcome to the last part of Ghost Love!  
This part is not really long. I knew that and I'm sorry if the pace is too fast. This part was supposed to be read together with part 5 anyway. I don't know if the ending is good enough or not.. but yeah.. it's the best I could make I think. Hahaha. I have another ending of this story too.. but it is funnier and just make the whole sad things in the part 5 gone. LOL

Anyway hope you enjoy it!

EDIT : a mistake in Annie's words at the beginning!

* * *

I could see nothing. I could hear nothing. I could not move anything of my body. I even could not feel my body anymore. I could feel nothing. It was like I was made from emptiness. Was it because I was going to hell now? But why did I go to hell?

My mind was blank. I could remember nothing. I couldn't even able to know who I am. But, beside that, I knew that there was something really precious, more precious than my own identity, that was gone as soon as I realized that I was in this darkness, but what was it? Why could not my brain work properly? I needed to remember it, but I didn't even know a single clue about what was missing. How should I do it?

Place around me was really dark. There was no even a single drop of light. No difference if I closed my eyes or not. I could not guess which way upside or down. I was just floating around in this infinite darkness. When would it end? Would I stay in the darkness forever?

"_Give him back!"_

Whose voice was that? Where did that voice come? It was obviously not coming from the darkness. Was that from inside my mind?

"_Of course I could not do that, Mademoiselle~ The contract was already signed… there was nothing you could do!" _

Who did the talk?

"_Of course you could! T-there must be a way to cancel the contract!"_

"_Non, Mon Cher~ Non. There is nothing you could do… I am sorry, okay, Mademoiselle?"_

Then, there was silence. Who were these people that were talking? I didn't know them, but my heart said yes I knew them. Who was that?

"_I-I knew it—" _Was the one that talking now cried? Why?_ "I just hope that there is actually a way… Then could you at least, let me say something to Alfred?"_

Alfred? Who was that? Alfred… Alfred… Alfred…?

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

I could hear someone walking closer in my mind and somehow I could feel that this someone was leaning closer to my body.

"_I am really sorry… You are not supposed to do this for me. It's all my fault. I-if only I decided it yesterday, you would not do this and being sent to hell by this devil. I-I would definitely one day get you out from there…. I-I-I love you, Al… I don't know since when.. but r-really.. although you are a just a ghost… I just could not help my feeling… If only I met you earlier.. I.. I-"_

I knew this voice from the very first time. I knew the one who had this voice.

"_What a wonderful love story…. Finish now?"_

A-Alfred was me…. Right?

"_**Really? I-I am so happy to hear that! I was really embarrassed to show it to someone before!"**_

Voice of a girl?

"_**S-Stop staring, git!"**_

"_**They are really stupid! I don't know how could I have brothers like them! Don't you think so, Alfred?"**_

I knew her really well…

"_**Tea is better, Al! It's just a fact so don't argue me!"**_

She—

"_**W-Waa! I-it's n-nothing, Al! I-it's just an electric guitar I used years ago!"**_

Was—

"_**Thank you, Alfred…"**_

I remembered her.

She was Annie… A-Anne Kirkland.

I remembered everything. I remembered my life. I remembered my death. I remembered my afterlife. I remembered the reason I was in this darkness. I remembered who I was.

I was Alfred F. Jones…

"_Then, I would depart now~ Au revoir, Mademoiselle~"_

I could feel a warm light was enveloping me and pulling me from the darkness… What did this mean?

"A-alfred? Alfred!"

I opened my eyes and was welcomed with a pair of beautiful green eyes. Annie's green eyes. I blinked a few times. What the hell was happening? Was I in hell now? But then,there was Annie! It was a good hell then!

I heard someone murmuring in some foreign language, probably French and looked behind. There was Francis, the devil I made transaction with. He looked terribly upset and was totally furious? Okay… what happened actua—

"Oh God, Alfred! Y-you are back! You are back!" said Annie happily now tackling me to the ground, hugging me so tightly. I blushed and really confused. I mean, I didn't understand the situation! One second I was in a place with infinite darkness and another second I was in front of Annie's house with Annie… and Francis….?

Wait. Was that mean somehow, I was not being sent to hell although I was supposed to? Why was that? Was there something wrong with the contract? Annie was still hugging me and buried her face in my clothed chest that was soaked with dried blood. Okay, at least I could prove myself that the time was indeed already up and I was not just imagining every thing from the very first time. But, hey! I still had my solid body! I looked up at Francis, trying to show up my confusion. He was the one in charge, so of course he could explain about it right? Unfortunately, he ignored me since he was still busy speaking in rapid speed to no one—wait, he didn't talk to himself. He talked to someone by phone.

"A-Annie…. What happened actually?"I decided to ask Annie that looked up and I realized that our faces only 15 cm apart. Oh God…. Annie was indeed so beautiful. Her eyes were teary and a smile was decorating her beautiful face, made it 100 times more beautiful—wait! Focus, Alfred!

"I don't know, Al—" she let go of my body then cupped my face with her palm. "According to the devil, y-you are supposed to be in hell already, now… but somehow it didn't happen. I am just too happy to actually be able to hold you like this."

I just smiled awkwardly at her and then something unexpected happened. Annie leaned closer and closer and when I realized it, her lips were already on mine. I was so surprised with this and only seconds later I finally regained from my shock and kissed her back. I was putting my one of my arm around her waist and another on her back. It was not a passionate kiss or something just based in lust, but it was a gentle kiss that in every second, you could feel the sincere feeling. I swore that time was indeed stopping.

Then the kiss ended. Her face was really red now. My face was probably as red as her because I could feel my face was really warm now. We just stared to each other for a few seconds and then Annie's face changed to the one full in determination and she started to speak.

"I love you, Alfred. It doesn't matter if you are a ghost or a devil or anything... I just know that I love you."

I widened my eyes. I knew that from the kiss, you could guess the other feeling, but to actually hear 3 words you had never expected to be said from the girl you love was truly amazing. It was just so amazing that I couldn't even describe the feeling in words.

Then, her face became a shade redder and her usual pouting face was back again. She looked away and crossed her arms in front of his chest. She was probably really embarassed by now. How cute, Annie. I could not help but grin by his expression.

"B-BUT! I hope you didn't do something like selling your soul again, Alfred F. Jones! I am happy but I am also angry with you! I will probably go to hell to beat your thick head! You are gonna pay for having me worried sick about you and after you hang my feelings like that!"

I smiled wider. It was just like Annie. She just could not show her feelings without adding some words that were rather harsh but that still showed her care for someone. She was just so easily embarassed from what she did, and maybe this was the reason her brothers loved to tease her really much. I loved this side of her. I wanted to say something, but then something weird happened. My body was sparkling? Annie's brows were furrowed in confusion and surprised.

I looked at my body and my hands. It was not just my imagination. My body was indeed sparkling and it was started to fading. My body was just like star dusts. I looked at Annie to tell her that I didn't know what happened to me! I looked at Francis that was crossing his arms. Okay, Francis… mind to tell me?

"You are free from the contract, Alfred! Seems God above decided to lift you up since your love for this mademoiselle is not one-sided. She loves you too! Means all your regrets in earth have been solved! Be happy! Good Bye, Alfred! My boss would kill me now and it's because of you!" said Francis in fake happy tone. I thought I could understand him. He must be really upset because he lost his prey, anyway. Francis was then waved at me and he was vanished, leaving some rose petals again behind him...

My body was fading really fast and I was floating mid air now. I was going to Heaven! I looked back at Annie that was smiling although I could see tears in the corner of her eyes. I reached her eyes and slowly rid away those tears. Tears didn't fit her. Smile was the best for her.

"I love you, Annie…" She smiled and hold my hand on her cheek. Her hand was really warm and I could even feel the warm in my heart. "I love you really-really much, Annie…"

"It's Anne, git and I love you too…"

I grinned at her. I let go of her face as my hands were also fading in light now. "I just couldn't help but to always call you Annie, anyway. Thank you for loving me, Annie. I will see you soon…" I looked at all the details of her face. I looked at her still beautiful green eyes that looked more beautiful than before. Then, I closed my eyes as the rest of my body was fading and as I was going to heaven...

I would definitely meet you one day, Anne…

Oh, and Francis? Wherever you are right now, you should know that it was all thanks to you.

* * *

Yippeee! This is the end of Ghost Love story. What do you think? I hope you enjoy it just like me! In my opinion, it's really cute. Hahaha.

Anyway, thanks once again for all the readers and reviewers that have followed this story from the very first part until the end! (The whole parts were supposed to be oneshot at first.. but because it's too long I divided it in parts) I love you all!

I might add an epilogue for this story.. but I don't know when I will post it. Just hope I will have a break from school ==a

Please do review for this very last part of the story! I really want to know your opinion! Please do tell me for the grammatical errors too!

See you again for my next fanfiction!

P.S : I have been thinking in doing Prussia X Female!Canada or Spain X Female!Romano or just Prucan or Spamano in general. Any ideas? =D


End file.
